Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy's Mansion
by nintendosegahasbrofan
Summary: Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy were enjoying there time together when all of the sudden they got a letter letting Luigi know he won a mansion so He, Tails, and Fluttershy decide to meet with Sonic, Mario, and the rest of the Mane 6 over there However something isn't right about this... Disclaimer I own nothing. Sonic and Tails belong to Sega. Mario bros Nintendo. Mane six Hasbro
1. A letter and Mansion

**Author: Okay guys here we go the very first chapter of my story hope you enjoy it.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah it's going to be a lot of fun**

 **Author: Oh no you don't I let you do that in the other story not this one so just leave.**

 **Pinkie: Oh pppppllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeee**

 **Author: No**

 **Pinkie: Please Please Please Please Please**

 **Author: Alright fine but just for the first two chapters okay**

 **Pinkie: Okay sounds fine to me**

 **Author: Anyways on to the story**

* * *

 ***** A letter and Mansion*

Tails was in his workshop in Equestria working on a brand new project. Helping him out was Fluttershy.

* * *

 **Author: In this story Tails and Fluttershy are a couple sorry forgot to mention that**

 **Pinkie: Yeah oh don't forget in this one Sonic and-**

 **Author: ZIP YOUR MOUTH SHUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO SAY IT YET! Anyways back to the story.**

* * *

Fluttershy then looked at Tails after handing him a screwdriver

"So Tails what is it your working on?"

"An animal translator so I can understand the animals like you can. If I'm going to stay with you I'll need to understand the animals better."

"But Tails I can just do it for you there is no need for you to go through all this hard work."

"Thanks Flutters but its okay I don't mind besides you know how much I love to build stuff."

Fluttershy then looked at Tails and kissed him on the lips. For a few seconds they enjoyed it and then broke away with them blushing

"Of courses I do Tails😊"

Luigi then came in with some lunch. Pasta for him, grass sandwiches for Fluttershy, and chili dogs for Tails.

"Lunch break you two" He said setting the plate down.

Tails and Fluttershy looked over at Luigi and smiled. Tails set his stuff down and went over to the table. The three were enjoying there nice lunch time.

"Man Luigi you are an amazing cook." Tails said

"Yes thank you again for making this for us that was really nice of you." Fluttershy said

"Aww shucks you guys thank you so much." Luigi said

The three finished there lunch and Fluttershy was helping Luigi with the dishes while Tails cleaned up the table. As they finished up there was a knocking at the door.

"I'll get it."

Tails ran to the door and opened it up. There wasn't anyone there then Tails looked around only to get surprised by Derpy

"Ahh Derpy don't you ever do that again."

"Sorry um anyways letter for Luigi."

Derpy dug into her mail bag and pulled out a letter and held it in her mouth. Tails was a little grossed out but took the letter.

"Okay make sure that gets to him see ya."

Derpy then flew of but crashed into a pole. She regained her self and looked at Tails and smiled at him as she flew off. Tails rolled his eyes and closed the door. He went into the living room where Luigi and Fluttershy were waiting for them.

"Who was it?" Luigi asked

"Derpy and this is for you Luigi."

Tails handed the letter over to Luigi and Fluttershy was curious what it was. Luigi opened it and read it.

"What does it say?"

Luigi reads the letter

" _Dear Luigi_

 _Congratulations you have won your own personal Mansion for winning our contest. There is a map in the envelope please enjoy your Mansion."_

"Oh you enter a contest congratulations Luigi whoo-hoo."

"Thank you Fluttershy but I never entered a contest." Luigi said confused

Tails and Fluttershy looked at each other confused as well. Tails then crossed his arms and came to a decision.

"Well lets check this out but first we should tell your brother Luigi"

"Okie-dokie but we might as well tell Sonic as well."

The three agreed and ran off to go find the hedgehog and plumber. They arrived at Twilight's and found Sonic, Mario, and the girls there.

"Tails long time no see." Sonic said

"Hello Luigi" Mario said

"Fluttershy nice to see you." Twilight said smiling

"Hello you guys. Listen I got this weird letter here take a look." Luigi said handing it over to them.

They all read it and Mario looked at his brother

"Oh you entered a contest."

"No I never did that's the weird thing."

Sonic was then thinking about it.

"Okay that is weird."

"Well darling are you going to go check this Mansion out?" Rarity asked

"We were but we wanted you guys to know." Tails said

"Well no way are you leaving us out of this Sugarcube we're coming with you." Applejack said

"Yeah besides it sounds awesome." Rainbow said

Mario then held up his hands.

"Hold on you three still have some things to get done right?"

"Yes I still need to feed my animal friends." Fluttershy said

"Okay here's what we'll do Tails, Luigi you go help Fluttershy. The seven of us will meet you at the Mansion we just need to copy the map. Can we see it?"

Luigi nodded and handed over the map. Mario layer the map over the table and a blank piece of paper. Twilight used magic and copied the map.

"Okay there we go." Twilight said

"YYAAAYY THISISGOINGTOBESOMUCHFUN!" Pinkie said

Mario handed Luigi back the map.

"Okie-Dokie we'll see you soon." Mario said

"Okay bye you guys." Tails said as he, Luigi, and Fluttershy left Twilight's

*A few hours later*

The three were wrapping up with the animals and were gearing up.

"Okay I have a flashlight. You know just in case it gets dark in their." Luigi said

"Yeah I'll bring my arm cannon just in case we run into something bad along the way." Tails said putting his arm cannon on

"Umm I really don't know what to bring. Sorry you two." Fluttershy said hiding behind her mane ashamed

Tails looked at Fluttershy and smiled

"Hey I know you can carry this. It's a radar that can detect energy signatures you can carry this if you want." Tails holding out the radar out to Fluttershy

She smiled and took the radar. She then put her sack on her and put the radar and some food in their. The three of them walked out of the cottage and headed out for the Mansion.

*A few minutes later*

It was night time in the Everfree Forest and the three were walking until they reached the Mansion. Luigi checked the map and pointed right at the destination.

"We should be here" Luigi said.

"Umm Luigi?" Tails said tapping his shoulder

"What is it Tails?"

He pointed at the Mansion and Luigi looked at the Mansion. It was not what was shown it was like a gloomy one in dark green with thunder clouds and lightening surrounding the sky. There was also a wooden house outside the front. On the tree's were crows cawing. Luigi started to shake a little, Tails was a little disturbed, and Fluttershy was just frozen in fear. Tails then looked at her

* * *

 **Author: Just to be clear it is the same look as the Mansion in the game okay**

* * *

"Hey Flutters are you okay?"

He waved his hand in front of her and then snapped his fingers. She just fell to the side and Tails just face palmed himself.

"Oy come on you two lets go."

"Right Okie Dokie." Luigi said

Tails then splashed some water on and Fluttershy woke up.

"Come on Flutters lets go."

Fluttershy looked at the mansion and got scared. Tails then held his hand out to her.

"I'll hold your hand while we go in and I won't let go until your comfortable okay?"

"Okay thank you Tails."

She then got close to Tails of course he didn't mind. They then went up to the door where Luigi was waiting.

"You two ready?" Luigi asked

They shook their heads yes then Luigi opened the door slowly

"Hello?"

He then flipped on the flashlight. Tails and Fluttershy followed behind him

"Sonic, Mario are you here?" Tails called out

"Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity..., Applejack,... (whisper) Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy said very afraid

"Maybe we beat them here or maybe they needed to check on something" Luigi said

They looked around the lights were out. Tails looked and saw a door which was flashing and covered in thorns. He reached out for the door to open it but it shocked him instead.

"Oww!"

"Tails are you okay?" Fluttershy asked

"Yeah I'm okay Fluttershy thank you."

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah Luigi?" Tails asked

He motioned them to follow him upstairs. That's what they did. Luigi was shaking like crazy humming a certain song.

"You don't think this place is haunted do you?"

Tails snickered

"Haunted please don't tell me you think Ghosts live here. I can't explain a lot of things but I do know there are no such things as Ghosts." Tails said confidentially.

They reached the second floor and there were two doors. Fluttershy checked the one on the left. She twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't open

"This ones locked."

"Okay well maybe this one's unlocked." Tails said

He went to open it but it did the same thing as the door on the left.

"Well no way to get in can we go now?" Luigi said

"No there has to be a key somewhere." Tails said

They then started look around and then Fluttershy looked down and almost froze up at the sight. There was a key however it was floating and was in something orange.

"Umm T-T-Tails, Lu-Lu-Luigi I think I found it."

They came over and she pointed down at the key. They then looked and went wide eyed then Luigi looked at Tails.

"So if Ghosts don't exist then how is that key doing that?"

"I don't know but it can't be a ghost come on lets check it out"

They went downstairs and approached the key only it fell to the floor and whatever was holding it ran of and went into the door they were trying to enter. There was a laughter that was loud enough for them to hear. Fluttershy got scared screamed and jumped into Tails hands.

"Fluttershy it's okay it was just the wind." Tails said trying to comfort her

Luigi was about to say something but Tails gave him a look saying "Don't you dare." Luigi then shut himself up so he went up and picked up the key. For some reason he did a peace sign while looking at them.

"Okay may I ask what that was about Luigi."

"Just was trying to lighten the mood.😊"

Tails and Fluttershy just smiled thinking Luigi was being really nice and trying to make things better.

"Okay then lets go see what's behind door number one." Tails said as he walked upstairs with Fluttershy still in his arms.

Luigi went up the stairs after them and when they reached the top of the stairs. They looked at the door as Tails set Fluttershy down. Luigi looked at the two. They nodded at him and he went up to the door and unlocked it. He slowly twisted the knob and all three entered the room. They quietly sneaked around until Luigi looked in front of him and Screamed.

"YYYAAAAAAHHHHHH"

Tails and Fluttershy looked in front and saw a creature that was orange. It was a... a...a

"GGGHHHOOOOSSSSSTTTTTT" Fluttershy screamed

"But that isn't possible. There is no such thing as ghosts."

The orange ghost started approaching them. Tails got out his arm cannon and fired but it went right through the ghost. It laughed and started to close in. Luigi was still on the floor but held his arm out in front of Fluttershy trying to keep safe but Tails was in front of both of them. He braced himself for what the ghost was about to do but the ghost growled and the three saw what looked like a suction motion. They looked where it originated and saw a small old man in a lab coat, brown floppy shoes, blue pants, and swirl glasses, also white hair. He had a backpack that was equipped with a vacuum. The ghost tried to break away from the man however the man had a stronger pull but was being dragged around the room. The ghost turned around and punched him sending him for a loop. The ghost then laughed at him and banged his head and vanished. The three then looked over at the injured man

"Oh my are you okay sir?" Fluttershy asked helping the old man.

"Why yes I'm fine thank you my lady." the man said looking away

He then looked and saw Fluttershy and was astonished

"Wow you must be a Pegasus and you talk huh guess you must be a friend of those other ones."

"Wait what other ones?" Tails asked

"Well I'll tell you later my dear boy." the man said

He then looked at the room.

"Oy I'm getting to old for this ghost-catching tomfoolery. Anyways it's nice to meet you three I'm Professor E. Gadd. Who might you be?"

"I'm Miles Prowler but everyone calls me Tails."

"I'm Luigi"

"I'm Fluttershy" she said in a quiet voice

"What? I'm sorry but could you say that again."

"Her name is Fluttershy forgive her she can be nervous sometimes." Tails said

"Well listen you three this house..."

He paused for a moment and they all looked worried

"What about this house professor?" Fluttershy asked

"This house... I swear seems to have more ghosts everyday."

"What do you mean by that?" Luigi asked still shaken up.

"Actually before I explain can I ask why you three are here?"

"Well you see we-"

Before Fluttershy could explain three more orange ghosts appeared.

"Uh-oh this looks ugly"

"Yipe" Fluttershy said as she hid behind Tails

They all started moving towards the group of four. Tails tried to shoot them but it was in affective

"Don't bother they can't be damage by any physical means." the professor said they started slowly backing away.

"Alright youngsters look alive! Follow me posthaste."

All four ran out of the room and got to the front door and got out.

"Quickly in here"

They stopped in front of the wooden house and went inside. They then stopped on a metal platform and looked around. Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy were all in shock and gasping for air.

"Mind telling me what in the name of Celestia is going on?!" Tails said starting to freak out.

"I'll explain in my laboratory" Egad explained

"Which is where?" Luigi asked

Egad then reveled a switch hidden behind a painting. He then flipped it.

"Here." he said

The platform they were on started moving. Egad then hopped on and the platform just dropped with all of them falling deep below ground with Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy screaming

*To be continued*

* * *

 **Author: Alright there you guys go. So to clarify somethings Tails and Luigi will be wearing a regular poltergeist while Fluttershy will be wearing a special one.**

 **Pinkie: And there will be some more Tails and Fluttershy moments like in this chapter.**

 **Author: Thank you Pinkie alright well thank you all for reading. Please leave a review telling me what you liked and what you thought I could've done better. So until then this is Pinkie and NSHfan signing off. Bye guys**

 **Pinkie: BYE EVERYONE😁😁😁😁😁**


	2. Poltergeist training Very first ghosts

**Here we go chapter two. From now on in this story it will just be my notes and I won't mention favorites. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and now without further ado.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Poltergeist training. Very first ghosts

The platform finally came to a stop and Tails was the first to land. He landed on his feet unfortunately Luigi fell right on top of him and Fluttershy on top of Luigi. Egad who was unharmed just walked off and raised his arms

"Welcome to my laboratory."

He then walked over to a couch and clapped his hands. Then tea cups and kettle popped up. The three looked at him confused as they got off each other.

"Tea anyone?"

They then settled in and were still trying to recover from what just occurred. Egad decided it was question time

"So what did you say you tellers were doing out here again"

The three then looked at each other and talked. Then Luigi explained why they were here and showed Egad the letter.

"So you won this Mansion in a contest you never entered seems fishy to me." Egad said handing the letter back

"Yeah I know what you mean it was so strange and now we find out it's haunted." Luigi said

"I can't believe ghosts exist. I mean I thought they were just stories." Tails said flabbergasted by this

"Um Tails I don't know if this will help but I don't think any of us were ready for those ghosts and not everyone can have the answers, but we can always try right?"

Tails looked at Fluttershy and smiled

"Thanks Fluttershy. Hearing those words from you makes me feel a lot better."

Fluttershy smiled. Egad knew exactly what was going on

"So you two are a couple Tails?"

Tails blushed at that because Egad was quiche to figure it out.

"Y-Y-Yes we are."

"I thought so."

"So professor this is your laboratory?" Fluttershy asked

"Yep. This is where I do my ghost research. Came to this place about 5 years ago. I call this place Professor E. Gadd's ghost laboratory. The Lab, for those of you who are of a shortening mind." Egad said

"So you have been hunting ghosts in that long?!" Tails asked shocked

"No my friend you see this Mansion was created a few days ago. I believe the spirits were the ones who wrote this letter to get you here."

Suddenly it all made sense. Then worry started filling the three after all they weren't the only ones who knew.

"Um I have a question Mr. Egad did anyone else besides us come to this Mansion?" Fluttershy asked nervously

"Well now that you mention it there was a fella in Red with a red har, A blue hedgehog, and five ponies that looked like you. One lavender with wings and horn, one was white with a horn, another was cyan with wings, and two didn't have wings or horns, but one was pink and the other was orange with a ten gallon hat you wear in western towns. I tried talking to them but they said they were to busy to talk. They went into the Mansion, but never came out. Why do you ask?"

The three looked at each other in shock while Egad was confused.

"The guy with the red hat was my brother Mario." Luigi explained

"The blue hedgehog was my friend Sonic." Tails stated

"And the ponies were my friends... Oh I hope there okay." Fluttershy said fearing the worst

Tails and Luigi then started thinking about what those ghosts did to their friends. Egad saw this and then thought about how they could find them. Then an idea popped in his head

"Well I'll tell you what I'll teach you three how to deal how to deal with the ghosts so you can go after and save them."

Tails and Luigi immediately agreed to this, but Fluttershy was hesitant.

"I-I-I'm sorry but I can't. I JUST CAN'T" She yelled as she ran into the corner of the room

Tails held his hand out while Luigi and Egad stood there. Tails then lowered his hand and then turned to Egad and Luigi.

"Luigi you go ahead and get started I'm going to go talk to Fluttershy."

"Okie-dokie" Luigi said punching his hand out.

As Egad led Luigi to another room Tails went over to Fluttershy

"Flutters are you okay?"

Fluttershy was crying softly. Tails didn't hear it until he got really close to Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly

"What?"

"I'm sorry." she said a little louder. "It's just I know our friends are in their and I don't know if I can help and I'm afraid I'll mess up and that I'll let our friends down." she said curling into a ball

"Fluttershy stop. Sure it won't be easy, but you don't think I feel the same way? I'm afraid of letting them down as well but I'm not letting that control me because I know Sonic wouldn't want me to get scared he would want me to keep fighting till the very end. Now the others are counting on us to same them now you can stay here I won't force you to come, but I'm going. If you do stay here then stay safe." He then kisses Flutters and heads out

He then found himself being pulled by one of his tails.

"Wait."

Tails then looked at Fluttershy who was getting up.

"Your right Tails. I maybe afraid, but our friends are counting on us and I can't help if I hide here."

Tails smiled at Fluttershy's confidence and nodded

"Then lets go. Luigi and Egad are waiting for us."

She nodded and they went into the same room Luigi and Egad was in. Egad was holding two backpack like machines with vacuums on them. One was blue with a yellow light on it and the other was a special rainbow colored one specially designed for ponies. Tails took the blue one and Fluttershy of course took the rainbow colored one. Once that was done Egad handed a device to the three and then left the room. They were all confused until they heard what sounded like a ringtone.

"What's that?" Flutters asked

Luigi then pulled out the device they were given.

"Hello? Hello? Luigi, Tails, Fluttershy can you hear me?" Egad asked over the device

"Yes professor we can hear you." Tails said

"Well welcome to the training room where you will practice your ghost skills. Now the devices you have on your backs are special vacuums I modified to catch ghosts. I call the one your wearing Luigi the Poltergust 3000, the one Tails is wearing I called the Poltergeist X, and Fluttershy's I call the Rainbow Poltergust. Now to operate the vacuum first take the vacuum from the side. Fluttershy when you reach for it a sensor will go off and clamp the vacuum on your hoof so you can hold it a whole lot easier."

So the three took out there vacuums and when Fluttershy reached for the vacuum. It then attached itself to Fluttershy's hoof so she could lift it up.

"Alright now there is a switch on the top of the vacuum. Flick it forward so it allows you to inhale objects and flick it back to exhale. Fluttershy I would recommend you fly when you do this so it will be easier for you to use it."

So they tested it out and the vacuum's had a very strong pull on them. At one point one of Tails tail got caught in Luigi's Poltergust and he was struggling to get loose. As this was happening Fluttershy tried to help, but quietly giggled. Luigi then remembered the exhale part.

"Hang on Tails I'm flipping the vacuum switch."

"Wait Luigi-"

Too late. Luigi flipped it and it did work, but it sent Tails flying at the wall where he made a loud thud. Luigi laughed his head off and Fluttershy couldn't help but join in as it happened. Even Egad was laughing at this. Tails got up completely mad at what just happened and looked at Luigi and Fluttershy who just calmed down.

"Okay lets begin your real training. You see the ghosts like it when it gets dark so when the lights go out that's when they strike, but they also hate the light and will freeze in place and when that happens that's when you suck them out. I will warn you three they will pull hard so you'll have to be stronger then them to catch them."

The three nodded. The lights then went out and then one of the holes opened up and an orange ghost popped out.

"Whoa." Luigi said surprised

The ghost then started to get closer Fluttershy coward behind Tails still afraid and Luigi's flashlight was off.

"Luigi shine your light on him."

Luigi then remembered the flashlight and what the professor said and shined the light. The ghost then frenzied in place and a heart shape then appeared. Luigi then turned on the vacuum. The ghost whaled and tried to get away but Luigi had it trapped in the suction. Luigi pulled hard to keep the ghost from getting away and just like that the ghost got sucked in.

"I DID IT HAHA!" Luigi said

Tails was giving a peace sign while Fluttershy said whoo-hoo quietly. The device Luigi had on him which is called the Gameboy Horror as Egad called it Luigi had was still on so they could here them still

"Very well done, but here come two more."

Just then two more ghosts popped up.

"My turn" Tails said.

He then jumped over the ghosts punches and shined his light on both freezing them in place. Tails then activated his vacuum and caught them both in one suction. They tried to escape but Tails played this smart and was stronger then the ghosts and they were eventually caught.

"Nice work you fellas remind me of me when I was my age. Okay one more ghost. This one's a little harder, but I think you can handle it."

Then one more hole opened up and a pink ghost that looked a lot like the orange one came out.

"Come on Flutters it's your turn."

"o-o-ok." Fluttershy said

She then approached the ghost but was hesitant so she did something that made Tails smack himself in the face and left Luigi opened mouth

"Hello Mr. Ghost do you think you could stop being so mean?"

The ghost just looked at her and then was about to punch her. Fluttershy was again violence so she didn't know how to defend herself. Tails then jumped in, but got punched into the wall. Seeing this Fluttershy went wide eyed and then got mad. She then looked at the ghost who was laughing and used "The Stare" on it. The ghost looked and then froze.

"Now you listen here I was trying to be nice, but clearly you need to learn. So go on get in here."

She then lifted her vacuum up and the ghost allowed her to suck him in. Fluttershy then ran over to Tails to check on him. Egad who witnessed everything just stood silent then spoke

"Well that's one way to beat a ghost. Alright well when your done meet me in the room left of the platform."

After hearing that Luigi nodded. Tails was up on his feet and Fluttershy was right behind him. She wasn't letting it show, but she felt guilty for what happened. They then arrived to the room left of the platform and found Egad in front of a weird contraption.

"Um professor what is this?" Tails asked curiously.

"Oh this is my portraitifaction device. Follow me."

Egad then led them to a room that looked like it belonged in a museum.

"Welcome to the gallery."

The trio looked around and were memorized, but also confused.

"Um Mr. Egad not to be mean or anything, but why are the portraits blank?" Fluttershy asked curiously

"Because you see this Gallery was filled with ghost paintings. You see I had caught these ghosts when I was a young lad."

"Is that what the device in that room is for." Luigi asked

"Yes I traveled the world searching for these ghosts far and wide. Unfortunately I have a problem. You see the last ghost I caught was Boolossus NO. 22."

"Boolossus?" Fluttershy asked nervously

"Yes one of the biggest and one of the most powerful of the boos"

"Wait a minute Luigi aren't the boos from your world" Tails asked looking at Luigi

"Yes they are, but I haven't seen them for a while. As you could tell I'm not a fan of ghosts."

"I know."

"Anyways after I caught Boolossus the leader King boo railed his troops and they attacked me. Releasing their friend Boolossus from his portrait with my machine and then freed every portrait ghost I had. They then fled and if it weren't bad enough they built that Mansion in a single night and then hid inside. I have been trying ever since to get them back. I know of I told anyone else they would think I'm crazy or something."

Tails, Luigi, and Fluttershy looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't worry professor we'll get your portrait ghosts back and save our friends."

The professor nodded.

"Well we better head out then" Tails said

"Wait before you go I want to explain a little more about the Gameboy Horror. See it has a mapping system I have a perfect Map of the Mansion laid out so once you get inside you'll be able to see the whole Mansion. The rooms are probably locked, but once you pick up a key there is a scanning function on the front so hold it above the GH and it will show on the map what doors they unlock. Got it?"

They all nodded. With that they headed back up to the surface and went out the door. Egad waved as the trio walked up to the Mansion. The trio then walked to the door and Luigi opened it slowly. As they did a chill went down their spines and the trio knew they were in for a scary night.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **There you guys go chapter two. Now I hope you all are enjoying this story and you'll check out my other MLP story. As always leave a review and please favorite to show support. If any of you have questions for me let me know through PM. As always I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Till then this is NSH signing of. Bye guys**


	3. Ghost-a-palosa Meet the Neddles

**Alright chapter three that's what I'm talking about. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I had to really think hard about this one guys so please bare with me.**

* * *

*Ghost-appaloosa Meet the Neddles.*

The trio walked inside and immediately found themselves shaking. That's when they started to hear crying. Fluttershy jumped behind Tails thinking it was a ghost. There was then something in near the steps. Luigi creepily walked over to whatever and was shocked to see what or who it was. It was a toad.

"Huh a toad? What are you doing here?"

"Huh"

The toad stopped crying and saw Luigi

"Luigi it's you. Oh thank goodness. Twilight sent a message telling the princesses about this place. Celestia sent a letter saying she wanted to know about this. When Twilight didn't respond they knew something was wrong. So they wanted me and a bunch of other toads to go and find Twilight and the others, but when I got here. I was attacked by ghosts but knowing your here makes everything a-okay."

"Thanks toad, but I'm not alone."

Toad was confused and then looked around and saw Tails and Fluttershy walking up to them.

"Tails and Fluttershy are you here to help Luigi?"

"Yes toad. Don't worry we will find them."

"Okay here it's a little to creepy with the lights of."

Toad then went over to a mirror and went behind it. The lights then came on and toad came out from behind the mirror.

"How did you do that?" Tails asked

"When I came in here the ghosts attacked me, but as soon as they heard the front door open they made a run for it and this appeared, but I was to scared to get up and see what it would do."

"At least we have power right?" Fluttershy asked

"Yep. I guess we should start with the upstairs and go from there since that's where we last saw the ghosts." Tails suggested

Luigi and Fluttershy were hesitant about that and didn't speak. Tails sighed

"I get it, but remember our friends need us and we can't let them down."

Luigi and Fluttershy looked at each other and nodded

"Your right Tails we need to try."

"Agreed"

So the trio went up the stairs to the room they were in when they first met the professor. As usual the lights were out well almost all of them. There were some lit candles all around the room, but had purple flames coming from them. The trio split up to try and search the room. Luigi found a door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"There seems to be nothing here." Luigi said

Then the same laughter they heard before came back. A sudden gust of wind blew by and blew out all the candles. The trio back up to each other with Tails on the right facing the right side of the room, Fluttershy on the left facing the left, and Luigi in the middle.

"W-W-Who's there?" Tails asked

That's when someone spoke.

"Us."

They looked around the room until they saw a painting. The painting then spoke again only shook as it spoke

"WHO pit out my candles? Was it you Mr. Lime- Green, Mr. Twin Tails, and Mrs. Pony girl?"

"No it wasn't us Mr. Painting but we can light them back up for you if you want."

Then another painting shook that was in front of Fluttershy spoke.

"Well I'm afraid you can't. As you can guessed dark rooms are dangerous around here... Yesss."

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked

The one in front of Tails spoke.

"THEY love the dark... and now THEY will get YOU! Bloo-heh"

"Who's they?" Tails asked

Then more paintings started speaking.

"Now you three are in for it."

"Just like little red cap, the blue rat, and the 5 sad ponies before you..."

Hearing that part made the trio worry, but Tails furious inside for saying that about Sonic.

"W-W-What did you do with them?" Fluttershy asked scared out of her mind.

"May you wander lost in darkness... forever!... Are you afraid of the dark little ones? Are you? Huh?"

 _There toying with us._ Tails thought

"Blah-ha! Here THEY are now"

Just then ghosts started appearing. It spook the three. Then they got their bearings as the ghosts approached. They were orange ghosts.

"SPLIT UP!" Tails yelled

The trio separated. Luigi had a orange ghost on his tail but he was able to jump behind the ghost and catch it in his flashlight. He then used his vacuum and sucked the ghost inside. Tails was jumping from across the tables the ghost was catching on and was setting Tails up. However Tails predicted this and pulled a fake out maneuver. He got the ghost in his light and sucked the ghost up. Flutters was caught in a corner with two ghosts coming close to her. Tails and Luigi were capturing their ghosts so Fluttershy was on her own. Seeing little choice Flutters waited until the ghosts got close and flashed them. She then got out her vacuum and tried pulling the two in. The ghosts tried to get away, but Fluttershy pulled it off and got the ghosts. The trio looked around the room

"That all of them?" Tails asked

The lights then came on scaring Fluttershy. A chest then appeared. Tails went to open it and looked inside. A key then popped out and Tails went to grab it. For some reason he then tossed the key in the air grabbed and held it up in the air. Luigi and Fluttershy looked at Tails confused. Tails looked back and scratched his head embarrassed.

"Sorry force of habit."

"Its-a okay Tails. I do it sometimes to." Luigi said

"And I don't mind it I think it looks kind of cute." Fluttershy said

Tails smiled at them.

"Okay hey Luigi can you check the Gameboy Horror to see where this key goes."

"Okie Dokie."

He looked at it and pointed to the door he was trying to open the trio went and unlocked the into the next room. They went into two more rooms each with there own set of ghosts, but each time they gathered up all the ghosts in the room the lights turn on. The second room didn't have much, but while in the third room they encountered a speedy light blue ghost that had some major speed. They were able to stop to stop it with Fluttershy using the stare at the ghost stopping it in its tracks. Luigi then sucked it up into the Poltergeist but then something strange happened a ruby then popped out of the Poltergeist and landed next to Tails. Tails picked it up and gave it to Luigi.

"Here you go Luigi. I you should keep it."

"Thank you Tails. Tell you what you get the next one okay?"

Tails nodded and then instead of one three chests appeared. Tails and Luigi opened them and found three keys. Luigi looked up each one and they all led to three rooms in a hallway on the left door near the entrance. The one Fluttershy had tried to open. Speaking of Fluttershy Luigi and Tails looked around and didn't see Fluttershy anywhere. Tails was about to freak until Fluttershy came into the room from another door. She told Tails and Luigi she found another toad worried about their friends, but when he saw her he knew everything was okay and that he's counting on them to find their friends. She then showed them a fourth key. Luigi then took a look at it through the Gameboy Horror and identified as the key they were looking for.

"This is it. We need to use these keys to get in this hallway."

The trio went back to the room and approached the door. They looked at each other and nodded. Fluttershy went and turned the lock and opened the door. However there was a trail of coins. Luigi was curious and followed the trail which led to a door. However the minute he twisted the knob the door opened like another force acted on it smacking Luigi into the wall flattening him. Tails and Fluttershy were surprised by this and ran to Luigi.

"Luigi are you okay?" Fluttershy asked

Luigi tried talking and he was able to blow himself back up. Tails inspected the door then turned to Luigi and Fluttershy.

"Hey Luigi check the Gameboy Horror real quick please."

"Why?"

"I have a theory, but I need to be sure."

Luigi then looked at the Gameboy Horror and looked at the map and what he saw confused him. On the map there was no door in front of them while in front of them there was a door. Tails and Fluttershy looked at this.

"I knew it they put fake doors all over the place to confuse us. We'll have to be careful when going through this place. So here's the deal I was talking to the professor while you two were looking around the gallery and was able to design these. They'll detect the heart of the portrait ghosts and give you an idea on how to expose them. Now since we have three keys and three rooms I say we split up. Luigi you take the far room on the left, Fluttershy go to the library, and I'll go into that room sound good?"

Tails gave one of the devices to Fluttershy while he took the other one. Fluttershy and Luigi looked at each other and both thought this was a bad idea, but decided to go with it. So Luigi went to the room called the Study, Fluttershy went into a room known as the Master Bedroom, and Tails went into what looked like a nursery.

(Luigi's POV)

I wasn't sure what to except. I was so scared to unlock that door, but when I did I didn't see anything in there.

"H-H-Hello is someone there?" He asked

No answer. I was super scared, but knew I had to toughen out. I decide to start looking around through my Gameboy Horror. I accidentally ran into another speed ghost but caught it and got a green emerald. It was a plain one worth a lot. I remembered what I told Tails and decided to hang on to it for him. After that I pointed my Gameboy Horror around the room to find something interesting. I found a chair rocking back and forth on its own. That's when I pointed it and realized why. There was a ghost rocking it back and forth reading. I wanted to look but he wouldn't appear in my sight. I decided to consult the books flipping through each one until one caught my eye. It was called "Book of Riddles" it mention that things appear when people look away, but it also said to look at a different blew and an opening will surly appear. That's when I had an idea I got myself in a position where I was looking away but where I could turn real quickly to see the chair. After a few seconds I heard a yawn and turned with my flashlight on and caught the portrait ghost of guard. I started to pull on the ghost, but was having trouble since this ghost had a lot more pull and was releasing black mushrooms that I recognized which can shrink me down to a tiny Luigi, but I was able to dodge them and suck up the ghost. The thing was he dropped a giant pearl when that happened and I picked up the pearl and put it in my inventory.

"Hope Fluttershy and Tails are fair as well as I did."

Meanwhile with Fluttershy

(Fluttershy's POV)

I went into the bedroom and was super shy and afraid to find the ghost of this bedroom. So I used Tails device careful and scanned around the room. That's when I found a piece of chess and accidentally scanned it then the cutest little thing appeared a golden mouse.

"Oh what a cute mouse."

The mouse though ran away. I heard it say he was scared because of my vacuum. I didn't mean to scare him so I took of the Poltergeist so I could show it was okay. The mouse looked over and saw I didn't have the vacuum and came over to me.

"It's okay little guy I'm only here to stop the mean ghosts. You were afraid I would suck you into my vacuum weren't you?"

The mouse nodded and told me he was just trying to get something to eat. So I put the mouse down on the cheese and asked the mouse where the ghost I was look for was. It told me she was near that mirror. I scanned the room and found the ghost blushing her hair. I couldn't see it and didn't know how I could suck it into the vacuum. The mouse then said that she hated having her hair messed with. I needed to figure something out. That's when a cold chill went through my wings. At first I thought it was cause I was terrified, but then I noticed some curtains were blowing in the wind. That's when I decided to pull the curtains back and a big gust of wind blew in.

"Oh dear... such a draft..."

I then was able to catch it with my light and started sucking her up. She pulled hard and dropped these black mushrooms that I have never seen before. I avoided them, but kept being dragged around. I accidentally hit the mouse sending him flying. Right after I suck up the ghost I turned and saw the cute golden mouse getting caught in the wind.

"Oh no... what am I going to do... What am I... Wait a minute."

I then used the vacuum which had a stronger pull the wind and pulled the mouse toward me. However I was able to stop him from flying into the vacuum. The mouse had his eyes closed the whole time, but looked up to see he was fine.

"Are you hurt little mouse?"

The mouse looked at me and shook his head. I then placed him down and was about to leave when the mouse looked at me with a sad face. I knew I couldn't stay here because I had to find my friends and I didn't want to take him from his home. That's when the mouse ran to me and asked if he could come along.

"But what about hear don't you live here?"

The mouse shook his head no. It made me so sad and worried that the little one didn't have a home so I said

"You can come along with me."

The mouse then showed he was happy with his eyes. He ran back into his hole saying he had a present for me. He came out and brought me about 500 bits. I was amazed at how much the little mouse had.

"Oh no I can't take this." I said

However the mouse instead. So I thanked him and grabbed all of the bits I had. The mouse then ran up to my mane and we set out for the hallway.

Meanwhile with Tails

(Tails POV)

As I was approaching my door Luigi and Fluttershy already went into theirs. I was bout to open it when I heard something that sounded like a baby crying. I went inside and found myself in some kind of nursery. I then started to scan the room until I found a little child crying his heart out. I had put a translator on mine and the Fluttershy's device, but I forgot to mention how to use it.

"I hope she's okay."

I was pretty worried, but I had to believe in her I then listen to the baby ghost and he kept crying out horseie. I was assuming he meant the wooden horse in the room. So I rocked it for a bit and that's when he came out of his crib and appeared on the horse. It spooked me, but then he spoke to me

"Hey. Wanna play with me?"

"Um no thank you."

That's when I noticed teddy bears were being thrown at me. I dodge the teddy bears and decided enough was enough I found a ball in the room. I decided it was time to teach him a lesson. I was really happy Fluttershy wasn't around otherwise she would have killed me for this. I threw the ball into the child's face and that's when things got weird.

"Ow you gave me an owie.'' the ghost told me

"Well I'm sorry but you were throwing teddy bears at me and I knew they had something in them besides stuffing."

"Well I just wanted to play with you... I HATE grown- ups!" He screamed

"Look I get it, but listen it's time for you to-"

"WHY!"

"What do you mean?"

I was confused

"... Why do you have to be bigger than meet?"

"Well because I'm older than you that's-"

"I've had enough!... **Small... Now grow smaller**."

Suddenly a wind was picking up almost like something was happening to me. I felt a powerful force dwelling in my body and found myself caught in a gust of wind and light. I could still make out the child's voice as this happened.

"Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! Ga ga goo goo GA!"

Everything went black. I then woke up and started to get up.

"Ow what happened."

I looked around and was in complete shock I confirmed I was in some twisted reality. I was on a crib and I wasn't alone. I saw Pinkie completely knocked out. I tried to run over to her then I heard that child's cries again. I looked up and saw giant wooden horses came at me. I ducked as they all pasted by and then I looked to see a giant version of the child I saw in the nursery. I practically panicked and fell flat on my bottom.

"NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT. YOU GAVE CHAUNCEY AN OWIE AND NOW YOUR GONNA GET ONE." the baby yelled at me

I quickly figured out the baby was talking about him. So I decided to call him Chauncey. Chauncey got out his rattle and started shaking it. Wooden horses then appeared from left and right. I dodged them left and right and then he started sending huge versions of the ball I threw at him. I dodged them barely but notice all of them bounce out except for one. I then had to use the ball to my advantage so I used my Tails and line up my shot just right hitting Chauncey in the face again. I then got out my vacuum and started sucking Chauncey in. I was getting him until he broke free.

"Man this is one tough child."

Chauncey growled at me and started hopping around all over the place. I notice though Pinkie was about to be flattened. I jumped in and spindash rolled out just in time. I put Pinkie in a corner to make sure she was safe. I then got back to the fight. Chauncey then launched more wooden horses and they were getting faster, but I figured out they only go when I'm in their sight so I kept running back and forth getting them to rush at the wrong time. After the horses Chauncey launched more of those big balls into the crib. I dodged them and launched the one that stayed at Chauncey. I caught Chauncey again only this time I gave my vacuum a little more juice using my arm cannon's electricity orbs. That did the trick as Chauncey was captured. I then twirled the vacuum and put it back on it's holder. I then turned forward and gave a thumbs up and smiled

* * *

 **Author: If you want you can play result music from your favorite Sonic game**

* * *

"Alright got you Chauncey."

I then ran over to Pinkie to wake her up.

"Hey Pinkie you okay."

Her eyes started to move around until she woke up. However right as she did a flash of light came and took us back to the nursery. I looked at Pinkie and she looked at me with a blank stare. This went on for a few seconds and I grew worried

"Um Pinkie are you okay?"

Pinkie then smiled and started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA Oh man Tails I had the most funniest dream..."

She then described everything that happened in the dream to when I was fighting Chauncey. I then looked at her and got weirder out by this.

"Um Pinkie that wasn't a dream."

Pinkie then looked at me and ran up to my face making me fall on the floor

"Are you serious that really happened."

I shook my head yes and Pinkie then smiled and started bouncing all over the room saying she couldn't believe that happened and wanted to do it again. I saw a big golden chest and decided to open it and I found something interesting. A pink key with the handle being a heart and picked it up. Pinkie stopped bouncing around and I gave my peace sign only with Pinkie jumping in the air with a smile. That went on for a few seconds and then she landed on her hoofs. I looked at her in embarrassment. She smiled at me and said

"Hey its okay I don't mind and I don't think the readers mind either."

As usual her logic made less sense than others. We left the nursery and found Fluttershy and Luigi waiting for us.

(No POV)

Luigi and Fluttershy came out of there rooms simultaneously and went to Tails door. They then told each other about what happened and Luigi grew a little concerned after hearing about the mouse.

"So your going to take that thing home?"

"Yes I am. Is there something wrong with that?" Fluttershy asked nervously

"No... no I'm just saying it's a little strange, but shows you still have that kind heart."

Fluttershy smiled at Luigi and then they heard a door open. They turned to see Tails and Pinkie exiting.

"PINKIE PIE!" Luigi screamed in joy

Fluttershy had a tear as she ran towards her friend and hugged her. Pinkie returned with a hug while Tails and Luigi smiled at the sight. That's when the Gameboy Horror went off and rang ruining the moment.

"Hey kiddo's is everything okay I lost the signal from Tails."

"Yeah were good professor."

"Ohh who's that? *GASP* YOU GUYS MADE A NEW FRIEND AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Pinkie screamed

"Whoa Pinkie we just met him today actually." Luigi said

"Oh okay" Pinkie said immediately calming down

Tails just smacked his face and shook his head.

"Well you all seem pretty tuckered out. I'm guessing you ran into some portrait ghosts?"

"Yes Professor, but we took care of them."

"Well why don't you come back down to the lab. You all look like you could use a small break before going on."

Everyone looked at each other and agreed.

"Okay professor we're on our way back."

"Splendid oh by the way nice job on capturing those portrait ghosts. Guess you three showed those boss ghosts who's boss!"

Pinkie laughed at the joke while the other three just smiled. with that they all left the hallway and head out for the lab. However someone was watching.

"So they defeated the Neddles... no matter."

The mysterious ghost turned to a pink aura.

"You know what to do."

The pink aura vanished and the mysterious ghost laughed an evil but familiar laughter.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

 **Author: OKAY PINKIE WHAT DID WE JUST TALK ABOUT!**

 **Pinkie: What do you mean?**

 **Author: I told you not to break the fourth wall in these stories yet you did. It's already bad enough when you do it in others stories as well as the T.V show, but now this is ridiculous.**

 **Pinkie: Oh come on Author I was just having some fun.**

 **Author: You know what we will talk about this later. Anyways there you guys go. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now from now on I'm having the trio split up when they get into area's just so it makes the story a little more interesting. Anyways thanks for reading this hope you enjoyed**

 **Pinkie: And as always R.F.F**

 **Author: Right until next time this is NSH-**

 **Pinkie: and Pinkie Pie Signing off**

 **I give a mad look at Pinkie Pie. We then left to go talk about breaking the fourth wall.**


	4. Throug the heart door Boo's unleashed

**Pinkie: Hey guys your probably wondering where the author is well he's a bit tied up for the moment. So I'll be writing this chapter for now. Hope you like it.**

 **Before Chapter begun I snuck on Pinkie and grabbed her and dragged her behind my chair and started to tie her up**

 **Author: THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND LOCK ME IN A CLOSET!**

 **This will be explained at the end of this chapter**

* * *

*Through The Heart Door. Boo's Unleashed*

They arrived back at the lab. In the meantime the trio were explaining the situation to Pinkie.

"Oh so you have to hunt down Ghosts and find our friends in the Mansion?" Pinkie asked trying to make sense of this. The trio nodded and Pinkie then grew a smile. "Oooooh can I meet the ghosts pleasepleaseplease" Pinkie said in her hyperactive tone.

"Later Pinkie. For now we need to see Egad." Tails said as they approached the wooden house. When they got in they all got on the metal platform and Tails was about to pull the lever, but first turned to his friends. "Ready?" He asked them. They all shook their heads even though Pinkie had no clue what they were talking about. "Okay here... we... GO!" Tails pulled the lever and away they went. They then stopped and landed on the bottom floor. Egad then came up to them.

"Ahh ah well done my young friends. You made it back and did really well with those ghosts come with me I can handle this next part."

"Right well before we do that professor we would like you to meet-" Luigi was knocked out off the way by Pinkie who got in front of the professor shaking her hoofs.

"Hiit'snicetomeetyouI'mPinkiePiedoyoulikepartiescauseIlikepartiesareyoureallyaprofessorifsowhatoff-" Tails covered Pinkie's mouth to try and calm her down. After Pinkie calmed down the professor then chuckled his usual laugh.

"Oh oh hyper one aren't you?" He asked looking at Pinkie

"Yep I'm the most hyperactive pony in all of Ponyville."

"Um she's also a great party planner as well professor. If you don't mind me pointing that out Pinkie." Fluttershy said wanting to get a statement out.

"Oh no it's fine Fluttershy." Pinkie said with a smile. The mouse then peaked from Fluttershy's mane and spooked the professor.

"AH RAT GHOST." He then ran for a vacuum (a plain one) and tried to go after the mouse. Fluttershy ran and was wanting to get away. She was chase all around the room until Tails intervened by jumping in front of the professor. Of course though he got stuck in the vacuum, but the professor was able to get him out of it

"Egad would you relax." Tails said as he pushed the now powered down vacuum. Luigi then spoke

"Yes a-Egad. This mouse decided to go with Fluttershy. So after this is all over she's going to take it home with her." Egad then looked at Fluttershy and chuckled again.

"Oh kids today. Do some of the craziest of things alright if you think it's a good idea then who am I to object now come with me please." He said as he led the group to a room with a strange machine

"Hey professor guy may I ask what this is?" Pinkie asked

"I'm glad you asked Pinkie you see this is my Ghost Portrificationizer device. It allows me to turn ghosts into portraits. This fine machine took me 20 years to build." Tails heard this and was shocked a little.

"Hold on 20 years how come it took that long?" He asked

"Because young feller it's so hard to fin ghosts to study. I had to go all over the Mushroom Kingdom to try and find some, but when I did. This was the result and it can also work in reverse." He then pointed at the machine.

"Wait you mean it can turn portraits back into ghosts?" Luigi asked

"Yes how else do you think the boo's were able to free Boolossus and the other ghosts in my gallery?" He asked.

"Um well Professor Egad how does it work?" Fluttershy asked a little shy about asking.

"Well all you have to do is plug in your Poltergusts in those three slots and enjoy the fun." Egad said. Pinkie's smile grew even wider than before.

"FUN!OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH COMEONCOMEONIWANNASEETHEFUNIWANNASEETHEFUNIWANNASEETHEFUN!" She said as she ran around the room excited. Everyone smiled at her positive attitude. The Luigi was able to stand in front and catch her.

"Ok Pinkie but please calm-a down." Luigi asked. Pinkie nodded and sat down watching the machine. _Mama-mia I forget how hyper she can be sometimes._ Luigi thought. Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy then entered their Poltergeists into the slots and then three weird blobs of blue stuff ended up in the first part of the machine that looked like a washing machine. It then started spinning the spirits around as that was happening Egad was jumping for joy. They then started walking over to a conveyer belt and Egad was explaining to the others as this was happening.

"The ghosts are invisible..." He said as it a spirit landed in a metal tray and was dragged underneath a what looked like a crane. "So we need to..." He explained further as the spirits were dragged to what looked like a compressor and flattened and stretched them. The spirts were then dragged to a part of the belt at which shocked them to keep them still. "Press them in a visible forms..." Luigi laughed as they went into a weird contraption and Tails then spoke

"So is this were the frames and actual picture are formed professor?" He asked

"Yes Tails that would be correct... And presto! We have successfully turned them into beautiful ghost portraits!" He said as each ghost came all with gold frames. Each one had a title. First was Mr. Neddles, Second was Mrs. Neddles, and finally was Chauncey. "Hmm..."

"What is it professor is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked concerned

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy. I'm happy we were able to turn those ghosts back into paintings, but there are still a lot of them roaming around the house. For now though great job and thank you. Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy!" He said as he turned and smiled at them. Luigi gave a peace sign, Tails gave a thumbs up, and Fluttershy hid behind her mane blushing.

"No-a problem Egad." Luigi said

"Yeah it was our pleasure." Tails said as he winked."

"Y-Y-Your welcome." Fluttershy blushing at the professors thank you. Tails then lowered his hand.

"Alright though it's time to get serious guys. We need to continue looking for our friends and capture the rest of the portrait ghosts." Tails said.

"Yes-a Tails, but the problem is we checked everywhere we could." Luigi pointed out

"Yes and we've opened every door we could. Well except for that double door below the dining room, but that one has the strange plants covering it and shocks you when you try to go for the door." Fluttershy added on.

"Besides my boy you need a key to get in there since I know your quite aware some of the doors are locked in that Mansion." Egad said finishing up Luigi and Fluttershy's statements. Tails then smiled at them.

"You mean like this?" He then pulled out the pink key he got from the nursery. The three looked at him surprised. Luigi then spoke

"Where did-"

"Hefounditwhenhewnetandbeatthatbadbabybackinthenursery." Pinkie said using her hyper tone again. She then took a deep breath and then smiled at the group.

"Oookay I guess that works, but what about the vines?" Luigi asked.

"Well I got a good look at the door and noticed the front of it had the same shape on the front as this key. I figured maybe it had something to do with those vines." Tails suggested. Egad then took the key and inspected it. He then jumped up.

"By jove your right Tails this key maybe what can get you into the next part of the mansion. Hang on a minute." Egad brought the key to a machine that analyzed the key's properties and discover some strange pink aura. Egad took the key from the machine and handed it back to Tails. "I was correct this key emits the same aura as the vines blocking that door I'm willing to bet if you bring that key over to the door you'll be able get rid of the vines and open the door." Egad said.

"Perfect. Then what are we waiting for?" Tails asked. The five then headed for the platform and went up, but before they reached the top Fluttershy spoke to Pinkie.

"Um Pinkie?" She asked nervously.

"Yes Fluttershy?"

"I want you to stay here okay?"

"How come?" Pinkie asked curious about Fluttershy's request.

"Because its really dangerous in that Mansion and you don't have a Poltergeist with you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened again." Fluttershy then started to tear up. "It's just so much worrying about the others. I was so happy you were safe, but if you got hurt or taken again then... then... oh Pinkie." Fluttershy then started to cry a little hugging her friend worried about her. Pinkie hugged back

"Okie Dokie Fluttershy if you want me to stay with the professor then I will. I'll even look over your little mouse if you want?" Pinkie said pointing to Fluttershy's mouse. Fluttershy smiled.

"Okay thank you Pinkie." She said handing the mouse to Pinkie. With that they arrived back at the top. Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy went up to the mansion while Egad and Pinkie were waving to them. The trio then walked up to the front door and opened it. Once they were inside they were greeted by the toad again. Though this time he showed them a mirror that wasn't there before.

"Hey toad what's with the mirror?" Tails asked

"Not sure it popped in here after you left." Toad said. Tails was in thinking pose, but then eventually left it alone. The three approached the heart door and Tails held out the key to the door which as Egad and Tails were right. The vines vanished leaving just a door to which Tails inserted the key and twisted it and in turn the door was unlocked. The three went in and were in a dark hallway and above them were bats except they were ghost bats.

"Maybe I can ask them where we can go." Fluttershy suggested.

"Actually I have a better idea. Luigi let me look at the map." Tails asked. Luigi then showed the two the Gameboy horror. They saw there was a bathroom that was unlocked and another door leading downstairs. "Could we look at the bottom please?" Tails asked. Luigi pressed the down arrow and the basement was revealed to them. There was one door that was unlocked Tails then had an idea. "Okay I'll go have a look in the basement. Why don't you two go and check here okay." Tails said pointing at the bathroom. Fluttershy however was concerned for Tails to go in alone. Luigi saw this and sighed.

 _Can't believe I'm doing this._ He thought. "Tails why don't I go with you." Luigi suggested. Tails was stunned by this and looked at him

"Are you sure Luigi I mean it is a basement after all and well you know." Tails said knowing Luigi wasn't a fan of them.

"I know, but still I can't let you go in alone especially after what happened with Chauncey."

"Okay, but what about Fluttershy?" Tails asked concerned for his girl.

"Don't-a worry Tails remember there are those bats. Fluttershy was able to befriend a ghost mouse so why not a bat?" Luigi asked. Tails though still wasn't okay with this.

"But-"

"Tails." Fluttershy spoke. The two turned their attention to Fluttershy. "I appreciate that your concerned for me, but I'm not a filly anymore. If I have to go on my own to save our friends then so be it. Don't worry I'll be fine I promise." Fluttershy then hugged Tails and kissed him on the lips. Tails of course returned the kiss and hug while Luigi looked away smiling and whitsling. They then broke off and Tails spoke.

"Okay just be safe okay Flutters?" Tails asked. Fluttershy smiled as she spoke.

"Don't worry I will... Miles" Fluttershy said saying his real name for comfort. Tails blushed at the mention of his real name while Luigi looked on.

 _Wait his real name is Miles?_ Luigi thought. With that Luigi and Tails headed down to the basement. Fluttershy was left alone in the hallway and she was scared. She headed for the bathroom really afraid to go anywhere near there.

 _Oh maybe this was a mistake._ She thought. She still had the wrist communicator on her hoof. Tails had updated hers with a communicator and tracking device just so they knew where each other were. He put this as well on his and Luigi's GB horror. Fluttershy approached the room and went in. It was dark droplets of water could be heard from the faucet. She was frightened and her whole body was quivering. _It's so dark. Please someone turn the lights on_ She kept quivering, but proceed to look around. She looked in the sink and under. There was nothing. She then looked at the towel rack. Nothing. She then proceed to the bath tub, but just as she was pulling the curtain a ghost appeared. She didn't noticed at first until one of the ghost bats she was with screeched and she looked to see the ghost, but the ghost wrapped his arms around her. "Um I don't mind a hug, but can you please let go." She asked, but the ghost wouldn't let go and tightened his grip. Fluttershy felt the air getting squeezed out of her. "Please... *gasp* stop *gasp* your hurting *gasp* me." Fluttershy tried to struggle, but the ghost kept going. Fluttershy then went limb and thought she was finished. The only thoughts she was having was of Tails. _Miles I'm sorry I should of listened_ She thought she then started to tear. Just when it looked like she was finished the bats flew in and attacked the ghost. It then lost its grip on Fluttershy and tried to smack away the Bats. Fluttershy regained consciousness and used her poltergeist right before it could hurt the bats.

"YYYEEEEEEEE" The ghost screamed as she sucked it up. After she sucked it up she then was siting trying to catch her breath. The bats flew to her with concerned faces. Fluttershy looked and smiled

"Don't worry I'm alright *gasp* just need to *gasp* catch my breath." Fluttershy said still catching her breath. The bats gave a look saying they were happy. One then approached her and gave her a key. "Oh thank you." She said. She then looked at her map and it showed a door with her key above it.

*Basement*

In the meantime Luigi and Tails were walking down the stairs to the basement. Luigi though was starting to shake, but Tails wasn't focused on that he was more concerned for Fluttershy. They were then approaching the bottom and Luigi tried to get Tails attention.

"Hey-a Tails" Tails didn't respond.

"Um Tails?" Tails was still quiet.

"TAILS!" Tails finally snapped back into reality

"Huh?"

"Sorry to yell, but you were totally spaced out and I was trying to snap you out of it." Luigi said and then he got concerned. "Are you okay?" Tails then looked at the bottom step and had a worried look on his face. "It's Fluttershy isn't it?" Tails didn't even try to deny it.

"Sigh yeah it is. I mean can you blame me." Tails then looked Luigi square and Luigi could see guilt. "Look Fluttershy isn't exactly the bravest pony around and she's all alone."

"No she isn't she has those bates protecting her." Luigi pointed out trying to make Tails calm down, but Tails still wasn't wanting to change his mood.

"Maybe, but remember they are ghosts so what can they do if she gets stuck and that's another problem. What if she gets stuck and doesn't know where to go? What if the ghosts ambush and capture her? What if-"

"TAILS!" Luigi shouted again. Tails jumped back at Luigi's yell. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but I needed to get your attention. Now listen I know how you feel, but remember you have been with her and she's been on plenty of adventures with us." Luigi then put his hand on Tails shoulder. "And remember she wanted to help, because she cares about our friends and my brother as much as we do so we just have to have faith in her okay?" Tails looked at Luigi and smiled. He then lifted his hand up and gave a peace sign.

"Your right Luigi I need to have faith. After all this is Fluttershy and she has always surprised us more then a few times so why not now?" He then winked. Luigi then gave a peace sign and winked back.

"Exactly now lets explore and then go back to Fluttershy as quick as possible." Tails nodded.

*First floor*

In the meantime Fluttershy was approaching the room with her key. As she opened it a few ghosts that looked like shy guys came with pitch forks. Fluttershy got scared and jumped on one of the fancy chairs on the table. She then used her poltergeist and shook the masks off. The shy guys hid their faces while Fluttershy sucked up two of them and proceed to the third who still hid his face. That's when she got curious.

"Um excuse me?" Fluttershy asked. The shy ghost faced her still hiding his face. "Why won't you let me see your face?" She asked. The shy ghost spoke in a shy guy voice. Fluttershy learned how to understand him as she was surprised to hear what he had to say. "Oh so your shy of letting others see you is that it?" The shy ghost nodded. Fluttershy then approached him. "It's okay I get like that sometimes, but don't be afraid okay. I know how hard it is to look at others and meet new people and afraid of getting picked on, but don't worry I'm a friend and as a friend I'm there for others?" Fluttershy then hugged the ghost well tried to. The ghost was shocked that Fluttershy was hugging him after all he was a ghost she should be afraid, but instead she wasn't she was happy. The ghost hugged her and after he broke off the ghost found his mask and put it back on. The ghost said "thanks" in shy guy and vanished. Fluttershy smiled, but then suddenly the platforms started rotating. _Huh why are they rotating_ Fluttershy thought.

Just then she could here what looked like happy cheers. She got nervous and got of the rotating platforms as they were making her nauseous. She then started scanning the room until she saw a couple dancing together. They were dancing happily and didn't show any signs of stopping. She then was trying to figure out how she could get them to stop. Though since they were ghosts they vanished from her sight. She knew she could only she them if she wasn't looking at them thanks to Luigi. So she turned, but could see them through a reflection of a pot. She then noticed a heart reveal itself every time they bowed. That's when she got an idea. She gripped her flashlight with her hoof and had one thought.

 _This is for my friends._ She thought. That's when she looked at the pot and saw the couple bowing and then quickly she turned her hoof and caught them in the light. While she didn't want to interrupt their dance she knew it was the only way and started sucking them up. The couple struggled and the spinning platforms weren't helping. In fact Fluttershy almost ran into a black mushroom, but then that's when a pitchfork came and skewered the mushroom. Fluttershy turned to see the same shy guy lowering his mask so she could see him winking. Fluttershy smiled and then sucked up the ghost. That's when they dropped a big pearl and a chest appeared. Fluttershy panted as she was exhausted, the ghost then came by and gave Fluttershy a big diamond.

"Oh no I can't accept this." She said in a kind and shy tone. However the shy guy was dead set and insisted. "Okay, but I want to give this to Miles if that's okay." She said. The ghost nodded and then left. Fluttershy opened the chest and and found a key that leads into the next room.

*Meanwhile in the basement*

Tails and Luigi made it to the basement. There were two doors. Luigi tried the first door, but it was locked. Tails tried the door on the left and it was unlocked so they went in. Inside there was a mirror, barrels, a table, and a device to what looked like a generator.

"Hmm this must be the power room." Luigi said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't look like anything's here." Tails said. However that's when a blue ghost appeared and started running around the room. Tails and Luigi tried to catch it, but like the last one. It was to fast for them, but Tails was watching and noticed a pattern. Tails then stood there and waited, closing his eyes he listened. He could hear the ghost laugh and waited until it was right on top of them. Once the ghost was passing Tails jumped and caught the ghost in a suction. The ghost pulled hard, but Luigi was able to catch him as well and they defeated him. That's when a few mushroom dollars and a emerald popped out. Luigi turned to Tails.

"Hey-a Tails why don't you get them. Your the one who caught it after all." Tails then looked and smiled at his friend.

"Hey why don't you keep the dollars and I keep the emerald. Sound cool?" Luigi nodded. They then collected their stuff and then Tails went to the mirror. He looked at it carefully and thought why they would have a mirror down here. Luigi then got out his GB horror.

"I'm-a gonna scan the room real quick Okie Dokie?" He asked. Tails nodded as he took one last look around the room. Luigi had scanned most of the room until his scan hit the mirror that's when something strange happened. "Um Tails you may want to look at this." He said panicking a little. He showed Tails the screen as they both saw the mirror rotating clockwise. It then spun faster and faster and then blue lights enveloped the screen of the GB horror and it started to spin. Tails and Luigi didn't even look up from the screen. After the spinning the GB was showing the front of the mansion. The two then looked up to see this and were shocked.

"H-h-how did we get here?" Luigi asked. Tails thought for a moment and then that's when it hit him.

"I'm betting it was the mirror." He then looks at the mirror that was at the front. "When you scanned it, it must have caused something to happen and make the Mansion teleport us here. I'm betting though... hang on." Tails then scanned the mirror in that room and once again the same thing happened only he moved to the center of the room where they arrived before. "I thought so it seems to only teleport us back here. At least we can use this." Luigi nodded and then then he spoke.

"Okie Dokie lets go find Fluttershy." Tails nodded and then the two took off.

*With Fluttershy*

Fluttershy went into the room and found it to be a storage room. Just then two more ghosts popped up another pink and anther one of the grabby ghosts from before only the ones before were like a light purple this one was dark red. Fluttershy first went for the red ghost which made that noise again as she sucked it up. The pink tried attacking her but she let the red one drag her around so she could dodge those attacks. She then turned her attention the ghost and sucked it up as well.

"Sigh I may not like it, but it's the only way to help my friends." She tried looking for the chest or key, but didn't see any sign of the two items. This confused her. She then decided to scan the room to see if anything would show up. She though turned her attention the mirror and noticed something her mane was concealing in the corner. She turned around and spotted a button it had a sign below that said "DON'T PUSH". She ignored the sign however and went to push the button and then something that scared her a bit and surprised her happened. The wall suddenly moved back a few inches and then stopped revealing a trap door.

*With Luigi and Tails*

Luigi and Tails went to the bathroom Fluttershy went to and found the lights on.

"Fluttershy was definitely here, but I guess she must of found a key." Luigi said. This made Tails worry.

"If she did why didn't see tell us. Oh man Flutters I knew I shouldn't have let you go in alone." Tails said.

"Don't worry Tails we'll find her." Just the Luigi's GB horror started ringing. He then took it out of his pocket and Tails and Luigi looked at the screen to see Egad and Pinkie with the mouse in her mane.

"Luigi, Tails thank the great mushroom I got ahold of you." Egad said.

"Hey professor what's going on?" Luigi asked.

"A lot of bad things. His machines are going cookie like a this." Pinkie said. She then started pouncing all over the place in the lab. The mouse had to hold on as she was pouncing. Luigi and Tails looked at each other both concerned by this and a little confused by Pinkies actions

"Wait slow down. What's going on exactly professor?" Luigi asked.

"Well you seem to be near something that is giving off some crazy readings." Egad said. That's when he noticed Fluttershy wasn't there. "Um where's Fluttershy?"

"Fluttershy she went to..." Tails then had a realization and turned on his wrist watch and activated the trackers and found Fluttershy's location. "Oh no."

"What... what is it Tails?" Luigi asked.

"LUIGI COME ON." Tails shouted as he ran out the door. Luigi then looked at the GB horror

"Um call you back professor." Luigi said. He then hung up and ran after Tails.

*With Fluttershy*

Fluttershy went down the newly discovered hallway and found a poster with the mansion on it. She kept shaking cause she was getting a weird vibe from it. She then noticed it looked like it was torn off a little. She then scanned it and found that something was behind it. Tails and Luigi were going through the dance room while Fluttershy tore down the poster and found another button. Quite curious about this one Fluttershy went to press it. Luigi and Tails just got into the room and spotted Fluttershy.

"FLUTTERSHY WAIT DON'T-" Tails screamed, but it was too late. Fluttershy activated the button and the trap door opened. The door showed some strange white aura and it was quiet. Fluttershy looked at Luigi and Tails as they looked at her. Fluttershy then went to the trap door and tilted her head over till she could see inside however the moment she did. White ghosts popped up and made her jump back against a wall slamming into it with a scared expression on her face. Luigi and Tails also jumped back as scared as she was. White ghosts came out like crazy and then one spoke.

"Who's there? Who dares disturb our sleep?" They then noticed the trio then another spoke. "Oh ho! It's Luigi, Tails, and Fluttershy! Look guys! The dynamic trio's finally come to us." They though kept circling the room. None of the trio spoke as all this was happening then another spoke. "We're gonna do to you three what we did to your brother, that hedgehog, and those 5 ponies... only worse." Hearing there names Tails spoke.

"W-w-what did you do with them?" He asked nervously. The ghosts or as Luigi and Mario called them Boo's then laughed.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" one said as they approached them. The trio were seriously outnumbered and found themselves in a difficult spot, but then. "What's that on their backs?" One asked. "It's Egad's Poltergeist 3000!" another creamed. That's when they got spooked and started running. "EVERYONE SCRAM!" They all yelled and just like that they all went in separate directions. It was silent then Tails and Luigi stood up, but Fluttershy was unwilling to move she could only think of one thing right now.

 _What have I done?_ Tails and Luigi then got close. Fluttershy looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Flutters?" Tails asked really concerned about his girl.

"Fluttershy are you okay?" Luigi asked. Fluttershy then turned to the two with her sad face.

"M-M-Miles, L-L-Luigi... I'm... I'm... I'm so sorry." She then started to cry. After seeing all those ghosts she lost all her courage and was so scared and afraid she couldn't even move. Luigi looked at Tails.

"I'll let you handle this. I'm going to call the professor." Tails nodded and turned to Fluttershy and hugged her to comfort her. In the meantime Luigi called Egad.

"Luigi are you, Tails, and Fluttershy alright." He asked.

"Yeah a little shaken up, but yea." Luigi said. "So were they the ones you were telling us about?"

"Yes that was them! They were the ones who released the portrait ghosts from the gallery." He said. Pinkie then appeared out of nowhere

"But now where do you think they went?" she asked

"Don't know, but at least we know they were in the Mansion nice job flushing them out." Egad said in a proud tone.

"Thanks, but the credit goes to Fluttershy." Luigi said

"Speaking of which... where is Fluttershy and Tails?" Pinkie asked. Luigi got nervous.

"Look lets just say this experience kinda spooked her. Tails is trying to make her feel better after all this. She feels guilty I think more of letting them get away is what it was."

"Well not much we can do now. It might have been better if you didn't let them all escape, but oh well water under the bridge. Why don't you come on back to the lab." Luigi nodded and then ended the call. Fluttershy and Tails then approached Luigi.

"Did you tell him?" Tails asked

"Yea. He said he wants us to come back to the lab." The three nodded and left the room heading back to the lab.

*To be continued*

* * *

 **Author: Jeez that took a while, but there you go. Now to inform you I'm back in school so it's going to be harder to upload chapters. Also about before... look Pinkie was mad because she couldn't be in my authors note for this story so she tried to lock me in a closet and keep me there, but I took care of it. Anyways thanks for reading as always RFF and I'll talk to you guys later til then this is NSH signing off. BYE!**

 **I hear a noise and turn to see my closet room is opened.**

 **Author: Uh-Oh**

 **Pinkie then appears behind my computer.**

 **Pinkie: HHHHHIIII**

 **Is all I hear before she tackles me.**


	5. Boo Hunting Season

**I'm wrestling with Pinkie and trying to get to the computer.**

 **Author: *grunt* Guys I'm a little tangled up at the moment so go ahead and read on and OW! PINKIE!**

 **Jump and try to tie Pinkie's mouth up. Pinkie gets loose and starts to type.**

 **Pinkie: Don't worry the author is just mad. Anyways read o-**

 **I pull Pinkie away and we are back to rough housing.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Boo Hunting Season.

The gang had returned to the bunker, but Fluttershy was still laying on the couch still upset for what happened. When they had came back Tails had carried her and took off her Poltergeist when they returned. Pinkie was trying to make Fluttershy smile, but she was to upset to even look at her friend. Meanwhile the professor was tinkering with the GB Horror and Tails radar. Tails wouldn't help, but look at Fluttershy and feel horrible to leave Fluttershy alone in that room with the boo's while Luigi spoke with Egad.

"So those things were the boos? The ones you were talking about?" He asked Egad. Egad turned to Luigi for a second then back to his work.

"Yes Luigi. Those were the boo's." He said as he was wrapping up what he was doing on the poltergeists. "Now listen you three. I just upgraded your trackers which will allow you to track down the boo's. I know they're still in the mansion, but they are a lot stronger in a group. So if I were you I'd advise you to catch them as quick as you can." Luigi nodded as he turned to Tails who was still looking at the room where Fluttershy was. He then sighed that's when Luigi placed his hand on Tails shoulder.

"Tails are you okay?" He asked. Tails just turned and walked over to the fridge to get some water while Luigi just sighed at this. "Tails please don't blame yourself. You couldn't of known Fluttershy was going to head to that room and it's not her fault cause she had no clue what was in that room." He said though Tails just squeezed the cup.

"That's the thing Luigi. I knew it was a bad idea for her to go on her own. I mean it was my call and I should've tried harder to convince her to not go." Tails said as his anger got worse. "Listen I appreciate you trying to comfort me, but please if anyone needs it. It's Fluttershy." He then walks over to Egad and takes a look at the upgrade as Egad spoke to him. Luigi felt he was at a lose with Tails as he sighed. After Tails was done talking to Egad she saw that Fluttershy had fell asleep for a bit. He then gets a thought and then whispered to Luigi.

"Hey Luigi. Why don't we go ahead and head to the mansion." Tails said he said. Though Luigi looked at him confused

"Um shouldn't we wait for Fluttershy to wake up?" He asked, but Tails looked at him as he went on the platform.

"Look Fluttershy still needs to recover from what happened, but we can't wait around. We need to go now." Tails said as he reached for the handle. He then turned to Luigi and showed he was serious. "Now are you coming or not?" Luigi sighed and hopped on the platform, but little did the two know a certain Pegasus heard what he said.

Tails and Luigi entered the Mansion. Tails then spoke as they looked at the map.

"Okay Luigi according to Egad the boo's will likely be in rooms we've already explored. So you and I will check the upstairs first since we've explored all of the second floor but only have a few rooms open on the first floor." He said as he turned to him. Luigi agreed as the two headed up the stairs. Tails and Luigi first entered the huge dining room once again except the lights were on this time. They then looked around and with a beeping going of the GBA Horror and there's a light that glew yellow. Tails walked over to Luigi as the two followed the signal until it brought them to a chair. That's when the radar went red and beeped fiercely. Luigi looked at Tails as he nodded. Luigi then tapped the chair and it then rocked a little then a white ghost flies out and laughs. It was a boo.

"HAHA I am BamBoo, if you please. Now I must be off." The boo said as it tries to escape, but Luigi catches it in a suction and then pulls it in. That's when Egad contacts them.

"Fine work you two you really did nice work, but I must ask. Why is Fluttershy still here?" Egad asked with curiosity. It was still silent then Tails spoke.

"Don't worry about it Professor. Talk later." Tails said as he pressed a button to end transmission. Luigi looked at Tails who just went into the next room. Luigi then sighed as the two went into the room. For the next few minutes they went into rooms they have already been in. After they caught up to 6 boos they then get another call from Egad. Luigi then press the call button to accept it

"Good boo catching you two. You both are on a roll." Luigi smirks, but Tails was ignoring him as he was checking his map.

"Thank you professor." Luigi said as he wiped his head.

"You both look pretty exhausted and a little roughed up. I spotted the washroom is open now. Why don't you two go wash up?" Egad suggested. Luigi looked to Tails as he shrugged. Luigi then turned back to Egad and nodded as he ended the call. The two then proceeded to the washroom and when they entered they found a crying toad. Tails then went up to him and spoke.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked the toad.

"No I dropped something important into the toilet and I think I accidentally flushed it down." The Toad said. Luigi decided to take a look while Tails thought.

 _Sigh man Fluttershy would be really helpful in this scenario._ He thought. He then spoke with a smile on his face. "Hey don't worry about it. It was an honest mistake right? All we can do is fix it." Tails said as he tried to make the Toad feel better. Toad then raised his head and nodded. That's when Luigi looked in the toilet and pulled out a key.

"Is this what you dropped?" He asked the toad.

"Yes that's the thing I dropped." The toad said . He then looked around and spoke. "I better turn the lights on it's to dark in here." He said. Tails and Luigi nodded in agreement and Tails scans the key and discovers it's location in the a room close to the entrance to the basement. Luigi looked over Tails shoulder and then looked at him. Tails looked up with a serious expression he was then about to leave the room, but turned to Luigi

"Well are we gonna go or what?" He asked Luigi. Luigi nodded as they were heading out, but he turned to the toad.

"Toad you stay here alright? We'll handle things." He said. The toad of course agreed and the two then proceeded to the door. Tails then inserted the key and opened the door. As they went in they found themselves in a room that had four candles placed in the four corners of the room and a strange stand with a crystal ball in the center.

"Huh if I didn't know any better I would say this is like a fortune tellers room." Tails said.

"You are correct." A voice said. Tails and Luigi stopped in their tracks when they heard that voice. That's when the orb started to flash some lights; Tails and Luigi both covered their eyes. After the light died down Tails and Luigi saw a ghost sitting their. They then went to the ghost and it spoke.

"Who might you two be?" She asked. Tails and Luigi were looking at her confused by the fact the ghost wasn't attacking them. That's when Tails spoke.

"I-I-I'm Miles "Tails" Prowler and this is Luigi. Who are you?" He asked the ghost. The ghost then placed her hands on her lap.

"I am Madame Clairvoya seer of dropped items. Possessions of other people awaken vibrations in my spirit. What is it you seek of me?" She asked. The two were confused

"Well I'm curious how that works now. How can you see these vibrations?" Tails asked. Madame Clairvoya then spoke.

"If you happen to find someone's dropped items, you should bring them to me. I will show you the extent of my vision.." She said. Luigi was confused. Tails turned to him and explained.

"Basically if we bring her others possessions we can see things they see or saw." Tails explained. Luigi understanding nodded. Tails then spotted another door and the two went in. The found a huge mirror, but didn't see anything. That's when the two heard what sounded like the laughing ghosts. They used their lights but couldn't see anything. That's when Tails turned to see one almost grab Luigi.

"LUIGI WATCH OUT!" Tails shouted. Luigi turned and the ghost almost grabbed him, but Luigi had his light on and shined it on the ghost where it stayed in place. He then was able to vacuum it up. That's when they heard more. They looked around and that's when Tails turned to the mirror and noticed two of them coming in front. He then got Luigi's attention. "Luigi look." He said as he pointed to the mirror. Luigi saw what Tails saw and nodded. They then caught the ghosts of guard and sucked them up, but that's when two more appeared while their backs were turned and grabbed them.

"AGH LET GO." Luigi demanded, but the ghosts just laughed. That's when the boo of that room came out.

"HAHAHA Well now. Seems you fell for my trap eh." He said as he watch Tails and Luigi struggle to get out of the trap. He then spoke some more. "Now all I have to do is bring you pesky ones to my master and we'll be rid of you for good." He said as he turned to see Luigi and Tails were starting to lose consciousness. Tails then thought

 _Urgh...I can't believe... I fell for this... well at least Fluttershy...is safe._ He thought as his eyes were closing. That's when he felt the ghosts lose their grips. He opened them to see they were paralyzed. That's when they dropped Tails and Luigi and tried to run, but were vacuumed up. This angered the boo.

"EEERRRRGGGHHH WHO DARES?" He asked as he witnessed it.

"I do." He plus Tails and Luigi turn to see Fluttershy with her vacuum on. She then activated it on the boo. He struggled to get away, but was sucked in and Fluttershy spoke. "That's for hurting my fox." She said as she looked at the vacuum. She then put it away and ran to her friend and boyfriend.

"Are you two alright?" She asked as she helped them up. They nodded and the Tails spoke. "Fluttershy thank you, but what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I wasn't wanting to leave you and Luigi to do this alone. Yes I maybe scared and yes I was afraid of the boos when they surprised us, but as I said our friends need us and I have to be brave and I want to help." She said as she looked away. Tails smiled and hugged her while Luigi smiled at this.

"Thank you Fluttershy." He said as he winked at her. Fluttershy smiled and Tails relieved her. That's when the lights came on and a chest appeared. The three hunters turned to it and looked at it. "Well lets see what's inside." Luigi suggested. Tails and Fluttershy nodded as he opened the chest.

*To Be continued*

* * *

 **Author: Yes I know short chapter, but lets just say that I was in a rush to get this out as quick as possible. Me and Pinkie are right now separated for a bit, but I will find her and when I do she's toast. I'd explain what happened, but not now cause I spy my target. SHHHH**

 **Grab sniper and readies to fire. Uses scope, but she's gone. I look and then**

 **Pinkie: PIE FIGHT!**

 **I get slammed with a pie and drop my sniper. I wipe it off and it was my least favorite. Cherry.**

 **Author: Ok you want a pie fight. YOU GOT ONE.**

 **Grabs pies and starts flinging them.**

 **Author: OH YEAH BE SURE TO RFF FOR MORE. TILL NEXT TIME**

 **I get hit with pumpkin pie and fall. Pinkie then looks at computer**

 **Pinkie: GGGGOOOOODDDDDBBBBBBYYYYYEEEEEE**


	6. Playing with Fire A Deadly Melody

**Author: Okay here we go ch. 3. Now me and Pinkie are kinda on a timeout with each there so she and I won't be talking to each other for a while. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

 **Pinkie comes from behind and tries a pie to the face, but I duck and turn to her.**

 **Author: Really?**

 **Pinkie smiles and runs off as I turn back to the screen**

 **Author: Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Playing with Fire. A deadly melody.

As they opened the chest a interesting thing popped out. It was a strange red medallion with a fire symbol in it. As it popped out of the chest Fluttershy, Tails, and Luigi looked at it confused. "Huh? Wasn't expecting that to pop out." Tails said. Luigi then approached it and then as he picked it up he did his usual pose. After that he then turned to them. "I'll go ahead and put this in my pocket for safe keeping." Fluttershy and Tails nodded as Luigi placed the key in his back pocket, but as he did there was a call coming in from E-gad. Luigi then took out his Gameboy horror and answered.

"Luigi? Tails are you two alright?" Egad asked. "When you both entered that room we lost connection for a bit. Also Fluttershy took off from here so I got a little worried." Luigi then spoke. "We're ok professor. We actually owe Fluttershy. She got us out of a sticky situation. If it wasn't for her. We would've been ghost chow." As he said this Fluttershy blushed at Luigi's comment. Tails smiled and nudged her a little. Egad then smiled. "Well jolly good chaps. Anyways I also noticed you got a hold of something can I see it?" Egad asked. Luigi nodded as he reached behind his back and took out the medallion. "Well, well its a Fire Element Medal! Oh ho this is most excellent. Now you can use fire elements." Egad said. Pinkie popping out of nowhere shouted. "YAY!" She screamed scaring Egad a little. The trio snickered at this a little and then turned their attention back to the GBH. "Um though how does it work, what do they have to do to use it?" Pinkie asked

"Why that part is simple all they have to do is catch Fire Element Ghost." He said. This however confused everyone. Fluttershy then spoke up. "Um excuse me Professor. What's a fire element ghost?" She asked with a shy tone. The professor then explained. "Well a Fire Element Ghost is a ghost made of fire. They only show up when your around fire my lady! If you are near any flames they will be surprised by your presence, leap into the air and start bouncing around. All you have to do is vacuum them up and after that just flip the switch on your poltergeists to expel fire."

"Cool that will be useful to against ice. As well as lighting candles in the rooms." Tails claimed. Egad nodded. "Very correct my boy. Now I was able to send a meter to your GBH and radars to let you guys know how much flame power you have left." Luigi was confused. "Hold on professor there's only one medal that was in here. How can they use the element powers without it." He asked. Egad then spoke. "Simple you see since the poltergeists were made with the same material. I was able to link them in case something like this happened." He said. Luigi then gave a long "Oh" Telling Egad he now understood. "At any rate however be sure to keep an eye on that meter of yours. Otherwise you'll run out before you even know it. Good luck you three" Egad said. Pinkie then jumped on his head. "And may the fire be with you!" She said with a smile as Luigi turned off the GBH.

"Oki- dokie. Now we have some fire ability." He said. Fluttershy and Tails nodded. Tails then opened the radar on his poltergeist. "Yeah heres the meter. So now we have something to work with here." He said. Fluttershy though approached a holder with some burring wood inside. However as she did a ghost made of flames popped out. It spooked her as she yelped and jumped back while it just bounce around. Luigi saw it and started sucking it up with his poltergeist. After he did he then noticed the poltergeist growing warm. He then remembered the professors words and reversed the suction. That's when fire spewed out which spooked the three, but then Luigi tilted it up and lite up all the candles in the room. As soon as that occurred the three then heard what sounded like a key dropping in the room.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tails asked. Luigi and Fluttershy turned to him and nodded. They gave a through search of the room until Luigi looked up. "AHA GOT IT!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and grabbed it off the pillar. He then turned to the two. "We're all set." He said. Tails and Fluttershy nodded as Luigi put the key away. Tails then looks at his map and speaks. "Looks like this key goes to that door here." Tails said though Fluttershy had her back turned as she was looking at a piece of cheese lying on the ground. That's when another mouse emerged and looked at her. Fluttershy at first was a little spooked, but then approached it. "Oh hi there little guy. You know you look a lot like this other mouse I know." The mouse however got a little frightened because of the poltergeist, Fluttershy expected it and put the hose on the pack and then spoke. "It's ok I won't hurt you. I promise." She said. The mouse looked at her and showed he was happy for Fluttershy's action. As such he ran off for a few seconds and came back with a huge sapphire. Fluttershy gasped at the view and spoke.

"Oh you didn't have to bring me it." She said. The mouse though squeaked saying he was ok and that Fluttershy deserves it for the troubles she, Luigi, and Tails went through to get this far. Fluttershy then smiled. "Oh thank you. I'll keep it safe. I promise" She said as she picked it up and put it away. As she did the mouse vanished and then she heard Tails. "Fluttershy?" He asked. Fluttershy then turned to him. "Come on were heading out and I really don't feel like leaving you alone in this place." He said. Fluttershy turned and nodded as she caught up with them. The three were then proceeding into the hallway. As they were Luigi turned and noticed the floating candles down the way to the right. _What in the name of Mushrooms?_ He thought. He then decided to inspect it while Tails and Fluttershy walked to the door the key unlocks. As they were Luigi walked down the corridor he then started to develop some fear and started shaking. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea._ He thought to himself.

That's when he noticed the candles and then started to hear growling noises. He then noticed the candles turned around and started coming his way. He then became afraid and pulled out his poltergeist ready to use it. He though forgot he did had it reversed and it then spit out flames which lit the candles. However as it did it revealed a ghost dressed like a butler. Luigi then screamed as the ghost shouted. "AHHH! FIRE! FIRE! RUN AWAY! RUN AWWWAY!" He screamed and just like that he ran off with the candles in hand. This of course not only frightened Luigi to the point where he almost peed his pants, but also left him confused by the turn of events. Tails and Fluttershy were at the door while Luigi went to inspect the candles. "Is this the door Miles?" She asked. Tails nodded and then the two turned around. "Ok Luigi if you would please." Though once they turned they could see Luigi was no where in sight. They then went wide eyed as Fluttershy spoke. "Where did he go Tails?" She asked. Tails just turned to her. "I'm not sure Flutter-" Before he could finish that's when they heard Luigi scream and a voice saying "FIRE" They then ran to inspect what was happening when all the sudden the same ghost blew by them running down the hall and through the door.

Tails and Fluttershy looked and were mystified by this. "What the heck was that all about?" He asked. Fluttershy was just as confused as he was. That's when Luigi just walked over shaking in his boots and scared stiff. Fluttershy and Tails looked at him as Fluttershy held a hoof on his arm and felt him shake like he was cold. After a few seconds to let Luigi recuperate he then placed the key into the door and then went in with the two behind him. The three looked around to find themselves in the laundry room. However as they were looking around Fluttershy heard a noise coming from behind a door. She then pressed her ear against the door and heard the same sound. She then turned to them and spoke quietly. "Um guys." She said. Luigi and Tails turned to her as she pointed at the door. Tails then approached the door as he grabbed the knob, but before opening he turned to them. "Be ready for anything alright?" He asked. The two nodded as they had their poltergeists vacuum tubes in their hands. Tails then slowly opened the door and the three then went in. As they did Tails saw the candles from before as they were still lit and at one point could see the butler mumbling to himself. Tails then spoke. "GOT YA!" He called as he caught the Butler in his suction. Luigi and Fluttershy followed in and got him in the suction as they kept pulling on him. He actually wasn't that difficult though at the end of it tossed out a purple mushroom to try and shrink them down.

After finally getting him a big pearl fell and landed on a table to which Luigi went over to it as he turned to the others. Fluttershy though grabbed it and flew over to Luigi. "Here Luigi you found the ghost first. You should keep it." Luigi at first was hesitant to take it because he wasn't greedy and didn't know what to do, but after looking at Fluttershy he smiled and then nodded as he grabbed the pearl and put it in his pocket. Tails in the meantime was investigating a chest that appeared when the butler was beaten. As he opened it a key popped out and the Tails went to grab it. He then looked at the map of his and noticed that the key went to the room nearby where the butler was walking down. He then turned to Fluttershy and Luigi. "Well I've got our next key." He said. Fluttershy and Luigi nodded, but then Luigi heard what sounded like wind blowing through. He then turned and noticed a mouse hole in the room and felt a breeze blow through. "Hmm what's this?" He asked. Tails and Fluttershy turned to him as he approached the hole.

Luigi then looks in, but as he did the hole then started to pull him in with the wind it was producing. "WHHHAAAAA!" He shouted as he was pulled through. "LUIGI!" Fluttershy screamed. Tails and Fluttershy approached the hole and looked inside to see if they could find Luigi but then they heard him. "TAILS, FLUTTERSHY YOU-A GOTTA SEE THIS!" He called out. Tails and Fluttershy were confused until Tails got pulled through the hole and before Fluttershy could say anything she was pulled through as well. As Fluttershy was spewed out she hit a wall and groaned as she held her hoof on her head. Though as she looked around she could see gold as far as the eye could see she was memorized by the view of chests and the shiny walls. She then see's Tails and Luigi as they were ok. "Wow this place is crazy amazing." Tails said. Luigi spoke as he opened a chest and found some gold coins in it. "Yeah... You know guys with all of these we can build our own mansion once this is over." He suggested. Tails and Fluttershy turned to each other and knew it was an interesting call and turned to Luigi. "We'll give it some thought ok Luigi?" Tails asked trying to make the idea sound like a good one, but not one they want to rush into it. They were wrapping up opening the chests when they came to one more. "I'll get this one." Fluttershy said. As she opened it though that's when a pure white ghost popped out and spooked her. She jumped back while Luigi came in front of her and tried to suck the ghost into his device, but the ghost showed no signs of its heart which was blocked by cold.

It then laughed and ran at them. Tails saw this and tried to figure out why the heart didn't show itself until he saw the white ice in the center of the ghost and then he put two and two together. "Guys I think the ice is what's blocking the light to stun the ghost. Its the ice that's in the center of its chest." He called out. Luigi spoke. "GOOD DEDUCTION TAILS NOW YOU HAVE ANY CLUE HOW TO TAKE CARE OF HIM?" He called as he and Fluttershy were trying to get away from the ghost. Tails then rolled his eyes. "Luigi what element beats ice?" Tails asked him. Luigi then had a realization and turned to the ghost and used up the last of the fire he had and caught the ghost as it became shocked and held its hands on its head as the fire melted the ice revealing its heart. Tails then jumped in and vacuumed the ghost up. As that wrapped up the three were exhausted. Tails then spoke. "Ok I think were done here." He said. The two had no reasons to argue as they left. When they entered the butlers room they were able to catch another boo hiding in their and then exited. As they did they encountered a horde of ghosts, but were able to fend them off. However as they wrapped up a boo appeared.

"Yow! Get Down! I'm Boogie" He said. Tails just slapped his face while Luigi shook his head. "Ok seriously that was just a terrible pun." Tails said. The boo growled and tried to fly away. At first the group had him where they wanted him, but then right as they did the boo flew through the wall and disappeared. The three stopped vacuuming and then Luigi ran at the door and tried to open it. "Luigi wait that might be a-"

 ***BONK***

Luigi got smacked in the face and hit the washing machine right by them. "-Fake door" Tails said finishing his sentence. Luigi just groaned. "Now you tell me." He said. Fluttershy approached him. "Are you alright Luigi?" She asked. Luigi looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine." He then stood up, but looked at the machine as it was opened and saw two things sticking out. He then dug through and found two things to familiar. "Guys... I think I found something." He then showed Tails and Fluttershy a hat, but not just any hat it was Mario's hat or at least a spare one he carries and as well he found a golden ring and Tails recognized it as one of the gold rings Sonic collects when he's off on the run. Tails then grabbed it as they both looked at the items from their brothers well in Tails case Brother according to him and Sonic. Luigi then spoke. "They've been laundered recently. I can still feel it soaked a bit." He said. Tails nodded agreeing with Luigi. Fluttershy looked at the two as they put the items away. "At least we know they were here." She said trying to sound positive Tails and Luigi turned to her and nodded. "Maybe we can take this to that mystic lady maybe she can help us out here." Luigi suggested. Tails gave it a thought and nodded. "Ok lets go find her." He said.

The three then returned to the room and brought the Madame the two objects. "Ah so you have come. What items have you brought to me?" She asked. Tails and Luigi place the hat and ring on the table. She inspects them and speaks. "If it isn't Mario's Hat and Sonic's ring. And they have been cleaned recently." She says. Fluttershy then approaches her. "Can you tell us anything from these please? If it isn't to troubling for you." She said asking nicely. The ghost turned to her. "My dear, while I maybe a spirit I am at peace with it and don't wish to cause dismay so now I will do my part to assist you any way I can." She said. She then hovers her hand over the orb and speaks. "Oooh they come. The spirits come. Come spirits, Come great spirits of power, Come spirits of sight! Show me the awful things that have occurred tonight!" She says. The three back away almost afraid to see what would come next as she spoke. "Crystal orb, symbol of my clan, use your darkling powers to show us you could! I mean CAN! Show us all you can." She said as her hands produced a purple aura and like that the orb started to shine and finally ending the chant she said. "Show us this... Mario... Sonic..." She said. For a moment it was pure silent and then she spoke again.

"The light of the spirits come! Show us what we seek!" She says. "Hmm... Your Mario and Sonic lives, but he is not trapped in the spirit world..." Tails and Luigi took a little sigh of relief at least knowing they were ok. "Do they say where they are though?" Fluttershy asked. The Madame then sighs as she takes her hand of the orb. "I'm afraid the spirits fall silent. ooh." She said as she held her hand to her head. Tails spoke. "Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes... I'm afraid my powers are growing dimmer each time. I'm too old of a spirit to be doing this for so long. But I will hold my ground. Continue to bring me clues and I will find your friends for you." She said. The three nodded and with that she returned the hat and ring to them and the three ghost hunters left. As they were walking away Fluttershy couldn't help but look back and worry about the Madame. Tails and Luigi turned to her and Luigi spoke up. "Don't worry about her Fluttershy. There's not much we can do, just continue on our mission." He said. Fluttershy sighed and looked down knowing he was right and felt helpless. As they were walking by to the door they heard what sounded like Music. The three turned and knew that ghosts had to be the ones behind this and knew they had to do something about the music.

"Be ready for anything and everything." Luigi said the others nodded as Tails put the key in and opened the door. As they did they found themselves in a music room filled with instruments. _Whoa Octavia would love to come here._ Fluttershy thought. The others looked around trying to find any signs of ghosts, but no such look eventually Luigi looked at the xylophone and then started tapping it. At first everything was fine, until he wanted to drop the drum sticks used on a xylophone, but that's when he noticed it starting to play by itself in a familiar tune. Tails looked up in annoyance, but didn't see what was happening. "Ok Luigi I think that's enough." He said. Fluttershy turned and then went wide eyed as the drumsticks played by themselves. "Um Tails." Fluttershy said. Though Tails ignored it still looking around. "Tails?" Luigi said. Tails was still ignoring them until. "TAILS!" They both called. Tails turned around about to shout until he saw the instrument playing by itself. He then accidently bumped into a drum and it started pounding away with a beat. He then looked at Fluttershy and Luigi as the drum played. Fluttershy having a thought went over to the bass and gave it a gentle knock and that's when it started playing. The three looked at each other and then started to move the instruments around a bit and like that the instruments played together all playing a familiar tune. That's when the Piano started to play, but as it did Tails looked at the others.

"Um did one of you touch the piano?" He asked. The others shook their heads no. That's when a ghost appeared playing the piano. She then spoke. "Hello you three don't be alarmed. I'm Melody. Others call me the Spectral beauty of the ivory keys." She said. The three looked at each other and then Luigi went up to her. "...H-Hello M-M-Melody I'm Luigi and that's Tails and F-F-Fluttershy." He said with a nervous tone. She then stopped playing and turned to them. "Well its nice to meet you three. All three of you have very magical tastes. I haven't been charmed by music for so long." She said with a happy tone. "I'll tell you three what. Since you should me your magic talents why don't I show you mine?" She suggested. Fluttershy then spoke. "Um. Sure. We would like that." She said. "Well here I go." She said. She then played a familiar song that was familiar to them. After a few seconds she then turned to them. "This theme was a classic theme featured in a game do you know which game?" She asked

* * *

 **Pinkie: WAIT BACK UP A MINUTE**

 **I cover my ears as she shouted**

 **Author: What Pinkie?**

 **Pinkie: So its fine for you to break the fourth wall, but not me?**

 **Author: Are we seriously gonna argue about this he asked. Look tell you what you let it slide I'll bake you a fresh batch of cupcakes ok?**

 **Pinkie gives me a grumpy and evil stare.**

 **Author: Please?  
** **Pinkie ignores me. I sigh**

 **Author: Also I'll let you star in the next chapter ok?**

 **Pinkie turns and smiles:**

 **Pinkie: Ok**

 **Author: Sigh. Anyways back to the chapter**

* * *

"Super Mario bros 3." Luigi said immediately. Melody then laughed. "Very good. Very good indeed. Alright I have two more themes for you three try to guess this next one." She said. She then started playing It Doesn't matter from adventure 2 and after a few seconds turns to them. "This one is a theme of a character. Can you guess which character that is?" Tails knew this one and smirked. "Sonic's" He said. Melody then laughed. "Ah good one. Now one more for you three." She then started to play a melody only Fluttershy knew. After Melody wrapped up she then turned to them. "Six friends sang this song over and over. Can you guess which six?" She asked. Fluttershy then spoke up. "Me, Twilight, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie." Melody then laughed one last time. "Very well done. You three are pretty good with these songs." The three looked at each other pretty confidently after hearing that, but then Melody turned to the piano. "I suppose now I won't hold you three back. Would you three like to do battle with my music sheets?"

After that she started playing and like that sheets of music rose and were flung right at them. The three went wide eyed and tried to get out of the way, but Luigi got a good cut from it. "Augh." He said as he held his side. Tails turned to him. "Luigi are you ok?" He asked. Luigi turned and nodded. Tails looked up at the music sheets and then to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy can you vacuum up the music sheets?" He asked. Fluttershy nodded as she took to the air and then vacuumed up all the sheets. As soon as that happened Melody couldn't think of anything to play and stopped. Tails used this opportunity and then caught Melody up in a suction. Melody tried to pull away, but ended up pulling Tails around. As she was Tails got stuck on one of the drums and had to let go of the suction, but thankfully Fluttershy was able to catch on it and started pulling on her. However Fluttershy was then pulled down to the ground and rammed straight into the bass. Luigi growled as he took out his poltergeist and finished up the job sucking Melody in. Everyone had it pretty rough as a chest appeared.

Luigi walked over to it and opened it to find another key. He then looked at his GBA and saw that the key went to the room that boo had escaped to. He then turns to Fluttershy and Tails. "You two ok?" He asked. Tails and Fluttershy picked themselves up and nodded. "Oh man. Luigi remind me next time to pull ghost to corner so they can't get away. Oh and also to hit the gym." Tails said. Luigi giggled and spoke. "Noted. Now come on lets go." He said.

* * *

 **Author: Finally I'm done with this. So anyways guys thanks for reading. I hope you guys like this and are enjoying this story. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews and Follow this story for more.**

 **Pinkie pulls back on a sling shot with a water balloon.**

 **Pinkie: FIRE IN THE HOLE!**

 **I get hit and am now soaking wet. I then turn to Pinkie.**

 **Author: Ok Pinkie you want that game?**

 **I get up and Pinkie shouts.**

 **Pinkie: SO UNTIL NEXT TIME WILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER BYE!**

 **Author: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PINKIE DEVIL!**

 **I run after her to get back at her.**


End file.
